


The Lucky Kind

by butyoumight



Category: Japanese Actor RPF, Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger RPF, Tenimyu RPF, Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-29
Updated: 2012-09-28
Packaged: 2017-11-15 05:57:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/523901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butyoumight/pseuds/butyoumight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Love to hear you say that love is luck. Though we may be blind, love is here to stay and that's enough.</i> The evolution of a three part relationship, built on mutual respect and teasing. Lots of teasing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lucky Kind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Asuka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuka/gifts).



> Title and summary lyrics from _[Things We Said Today](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/beatles/thingswesaidtoday.html)_ by The Beatles.

Sho was approximately elbow deep in raw meat when his phone rang. 

Normally this wouldn't be a problem. If he was cooking for himself, for example. Then, he'd probably just ignore it, or maybe he'd lean over it to see if it was someone important and rush through washing his hands to answer it if he needed to. 

But he's not alone right now, Yuki is right there, holding his phone gingerly like he doesn't want to drop it. "Your phone."

"Yeah." Sho hesitates, then shrugs one shoulder. "Can you answer for me?" 

Yuki blinks at him, then down at the phone, but it's not a difficult request, so he answers the call and moves around Sho so he can hold the phone to his ear without twisting his own arm funny.

“Hello?”

“Jinshan?”

Well, it's not Daisuke, he'd know his voice anywhere. No one else calls him that with any frequency, except to tease... “Who else would be answering my phone?”

“Oh, I dunno."

“Who is it?” Of course, Yuki was right there still. He could have just put the phone there and let Sho's shoulder take the weight, and Sho's shoulder is raised at a sort of funny angle in anticipation, but Yuki seems oblivious to that, too caught up in curiosity over the phone call. 

Oh well. 

“But, hey, what are you up to?”

“It’s Youichiro.” He answers Yuki absentmindedly, trying to figure out how best to explain his current predicament. Not that it's a _predicament_ per se, but it is a little awkward. 

Yuki brightens considerably at that. “Hi, You-chan!”

“I know who I am.” Youichiro sounds... not affronted, but fondly amused. It's obvious enough, then, that Sho isn't alone in his house (for once). Not that that will stop Youichiro, not if he has ulterior motives. Which he seems always _to_ have. 

“I’m hanging out with Yuki, actually.” He glances over, and just barely catches Yuki's pleased little grin before he hides it away. Good enough. Sho smiles to himself and turns most of his attention back to the meat he's trying to deal with. 

“So you’re not doing anything?”

“Nothing serious." He glances at Yuki again for confirmation, and Yuki shrugs a bit, eyes wide. No, there's not usually anything... _serious_ between them, regardless of one's definition of the word. "Making dinner. We might watch a movie or something.”

“Cool, I’ll come right over then.”

This response shouldn't have surprised Sho in the slightest, honestly, since he's heard it probably a million times from Youichiro by now, but considering the fact that he has company... “You’ll what?" 

The dial tone that greets him, however, doesn't surprise him at all. 

“What’s going on?” Yuki's genuinely curious. 

"He hung up," Sho tells him, letting Yuki bring the phone down. “Youichiro’s coming over too.”

“Oh. Cool!”

For the most part, Yuki was pretty unflappable. Not a bad quality, really. 

“That’s one way to put it.”

-

Youichiro arrives, as per usual, like a self-contained hurricane. 

"I need help!" He wails, while simultaneously trying to put down the bags he'd brought with him, take off his shoes, close the door, and who knows what all else.

It took him long enough to arrive that Sho had at least got their dinner cooking, luckily it should be enough to stretch for three of them. Yuki got to the door first, though, and started with taking some of the bags from Youichiro's arms.

"What did you bring?" Sho asked, sidling up behind Yuki to peer over his shoulder. 

Youichiro looked up with a grin, one shoe in hand. "Bleach!" He responded, like this made all the sense in the world. Which it did to Sho, but he's not sure if Yuki's on the same track, as he hefts one of the bags and peers at it like it will tell him the secrets of the universe if he waits long enough. "And sake. And some other stuff I thought would come in handy."

"He means hair bleach, Yuki." Sho informs their artless friend. Yuki looks up, his eyes wide with something approaching panic, and Sho and Youichiro meet eyes for a moment and can't help but laugh a bit, in a friendly manner, but still.

"Of course, Yama-chan would never dye his precious hair." Youichiro chuckles, finally winning the battle with his shoes and dropping them beside the door before he charges in, determining at half a glance which bag holds what he needs and snatching it from Yuki's unprotesting hands. "It's for me," He adds, hauling his bag onto the counter and pulling out way more sake than the three of them should need, even if they didn't plan on ruining half of Sho's towels tonight, which Sho is quite sure is _exactly_ what Youichiro has in mind. 

"Bleach?" Yuki repeats faintly, still a little stuck at the mid-point of the conversation. Youichiro looks up from his sorting of the sake bottles with a little tilt of his head. 

"Persona." Again, a single word that he expects to explain everything, but this time Yuki follows the thread and grins.

"Oh. You need help?"

"Of course." Youichiro looks at Sho with a little roll of his eyes, as if to say, 'well, duh'. "I don't want to miss any spots." 

"Of course." Sho agrees. 

"Of course." Yuki echoes, though he still seems unsure about the whole procedure. 

There's a pause that would almost be awkward, but if it's going to be, Youichiro misses his mark, preoccupied with pulling cups out of Sho's cabinets for the sake. 

Sho grips Yuki's arm to draw his attention, and takes the rest of the bags away from him. "You didn't think hair like this comes naturally." He teases gently, nudging Yuki with his elbow before moving away.

"Well, no." Yuki agrees, trailing after Sho for a few steps before hesitating, looking between the two of them, one hand moving up unconsciously to trail through the ends of his own hair. It's getting awfully long again, but he's wary about cutting it too short, just in case. "But... Well, can't you get it done professionally?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Youichiro asks seriously. 

"Playing with hair is a valuable team building exercise." Sho agrees, returning to the counter with all the accoutrements for a slap-dash home bleach job. 

Youichiro pushes a cup of sake at each of them and lifts his own with a grin and a devious sparkle in his eyes. "It's even more fun drunk..." He hints.

Sho picks up his cup, and Yuki, not wanting to be left out of something important he feels like he might have missed out on in the past, hastens to follow suit. 

"To doing whatever we have to do to pursue our dreams." Youichiro says softly, a toast of great weight that resonates with each of them.

They bring their cups together with a soft clink.

-

After Youichiro's shower, they found themselves tangled indiscriminately on the floor. 

Yuki's fingers kept running through Youichiro's hair, and Youichiro was hardly one to complain, occasionally butting his head against Yuki's hand like a cat seeking affection. Sho's head was resting on his leg, looking up at the two of them with a fond smile on his face and a hazy look in his eyes. 

It was a good night.

"It's not really white." Yuki announces after about half an hour, once Youichiro's hair had started to dry near the roots. "Isn't Kanji's hair really pale?" 

"It'll take another go." Youichiro informs him. "But you really shouldn't do it twice in a day, s'bad for your hair." He brings his own hand down to Sho's hair and parts it deftly with his fingers, scratching at Sho's scalp with his nails and inviting a purr from him. "Not like this, where a good dye'll do." 

"I guess that makes sense." Yuki thought about Kazuki's hair, how it went from golden to nearly white by the end of the year. He had it bleached every couple weeks so Hakase never had roots showing. But he had it done professionally.

It would have been fun to do it as a group once. 

He keeps the idea in mind for the future. 

"You'll probably never have to worry about it, Yuki." Sho hums. "Your hair's way too nice, no one'd ever want to ruin it."

"Yeah, Yama-chan, you'll be playing long haired pretty boys for the rest of your life." Youichiro teases. 

"I don't want that!" Yuki protests weakly. 

"Should have thought of that before you started looking so good in long hair." Sho says wisely, but with a hint of a smirk. "You're quite a commodity, you know." 

"I'm not!"

"You are!" Youichiro rolls over, away from Yuki's lap, inadvertently flopping Sho over onto his side. He curls up onto his knees, and holds his hand out for the sake Youichiro's questing after.

"It's nothing to be shamed of, though." Sho assures Yuki with a pat to his shoulder. "Everyone's got their thing. Youichiro's gonna be playing giant dorks forever. And Yukito's never going to stop being a crazy little kiddo." 

"Yeah." Youichiro tipped the bottle up and took a long swig, then passed it over to Sho, who did the same. Yuki wonders briefly if he's the only one considering the implications there, and he reflects briefly that if Shintaro were here, he'd be the first to point out the amount of indirect kisses that had happened thus far tonight. Of course, then he'd ruin the mood by deconstructing everything, so maybe it's better that he's not here.

Yeah, much better, he decides, reaching for the bottle for himself. 

-

By the time the sake was gone and the sun was starting to rise outside, everyone's hair had tons of tiny braids in it, everyone had decided that Yuki's hair was still the softest even though Youichiro's was freshly dyed, Sho had perfected his imitations of the both of them but was sure to forget every bit of it by the time he sobered, and Youichiro had predictably passed out, flopped across both of them, his head in Sho's lap and Yuki's arm clutched possessively against his chest. 

"Sho-chan?" Yuki asked quietly, not wanting to disturb Youichiro. 

"Hmm?" Sho tilted his head towards Yuki. They were awfully close, entirely Youichiro's fault. None of his towels had been ruined, so Sho figures there must have been some other motive in mind, and he'd never known Youichiro not to get his way.

"What's your thing?" He asked, shifting a bit to lessen the strain on his shoulder, and bringing his face even closer to Sho's. 

"What do you mean?"

"You said everyone has a thing. Pretty boy, and so on. What do you do?"

"Me?" Sho smirked. "I do whatever no one else wants to do, or can." 

"The joker."

"All the time."

They paused, blinking and breathing in tandem. Sho's nose brushed against Yuki's and their lips were pressed together before they quite knew what was happening. 

"Pfft." Youichiro scoffed, not as asleep as they'd thought. " _Finally_. I've been waiting for this all night." 

His teasing went unnoticed as Yuki pulled his arm away from him, bringing his hand up to slide into Sho's hair, catching on the little braids and tangling his fingers. 

"Hey." Youichiro whined, pinned between them. "Hey, what about me?"

They broke away panting, searching each others' faces thoughtfully. 

"What does this mean?" Yuki asked quietly after a moment. 

"Dunno." Sho admits.

"It means I'm being left out!" Youichiro demanded. "I didn't set you two up for that!" 

Sho and Yuki looked down at him, and slowly smirked. 

"Set us up, huh?" Sho purred, his voice dropping an octave into the monotone he usually reserved for Enter. 

"Not sure I much like being set up." Yuki agreed, his own voice evening out into his slightly rusty Joe tone. 

Youichiro's grin nearly split his face. 

"Bring it on." He answered in his best Kanji growl. 

It was a good thing none of them had to work tomorrow.


End file.
